Seiran's letter on life
by Rephaim101
Summary: Seiner - Their kids got it rough.


I look around and see the glares, suspicious glances, and whispered gossip about me and my brothers, and I explode into a cursing frenzy that scares off almost everyone but only seems to make the gossip louder. I sit down with a sigh in between my brothers who are obliviously eating their ice-cream on the curb. I'm so tired of this...it just needs to stop. Hey, the name is Seiran. You should probably remember that. I'm 21 years old and the legal guardian of my three younger brothers. Hayden, Jaimie and Tanner. Your probably wondering how that could happen, right? Your thinking our family must have died in some god awful way, right? Wrong! Our parents are perfectly fine, perfectly normal upstanding citizens. Now, your confused. I can tell. I should probably start at the beginning so as not to confuse you further. Well here it goes. Our parents are none other then the legendary Hayner and Seifer Almasy. If you haven't heard of em you live in a hole in the ground. If you do know of em but didn't know they got together you need to pull your head out of your butt and pay better attention to what's going on around you. They got together at a party when Seifer was a senior and they "hated" each other. Some people say the punch was spiked. Some people say it was sexual tension that had just been building for way too long between them. Olette, though, just said "It's about time." Two years and many, many hot nights later Hayner got pregnant...with me. Let's just say he freaked out about it. (Flashback) – Hayner(17), Seifer(20) Oh my god! Oh my god! Seifer how could I be pregnant? I'm a guy! This can't be happening. Can't be happening. Momma was pulling his hair and from the exasperated look on Daddy's face momma knew he was blubbering. Daddy walked over to momma and pulled him down onto the couch with him. Momma could feel the tears falling down his face and daddy kissed momma gently on the forehead. Shhhhhhhh...Hayner. You know I hate sappy speeches so...all I'm going to say, and your going to have to trust me on this one, is that everything is going to be just fine. You got that lamer. Momma smiled slightly and snuggled into his boyfriend. Yah, jerk face I got that. Good. (Present times) Yah. So nine months, an engagement and a wedding later...I was born. I'm not going to include that flash back because when my parents told me about it I almost puked . My parents told me I was an interesting child. I supposedly never cried and I slept through the night by the time I was 3 weeks old, so my parents confused people by not acting like all the other parents, who by the way were completely sleep deprived. By the time I started kindergarten everyone who knew me was at least a little worried about my well being. I still hadn't spoken my first word, and my parents really didn't know what to do about it. (Flashback) – Hayner(23), Seifer(26), Me(5) Roxas and Axel had come over with their twins, Roxel and Axas, for a play date and to talk to my parents. What are we supposed to do, Roxas? She's five now and she still hasn't said her first word. Axel looked over at me in surprise and then laughed. Even if she doesn't talk, I think she's just fine. Especially if she can play with our kids without trying to kill them. Sad to say but it's true. Our kids are demons, and when she does finally start talking your going to wish she never had, because that's when a child's rebellious streak starts. Besides all kids develop at different rates, she'll talk when she's ready. Thanks guys. (Present times) Everything went back to normal after that, or as normal as our family ever got. When I was nine Momma Hayner got pregnant again and gave birth to my baby brother Hayden. When they brought him home they got an enormous shock. (Flashback) – Hayner(27), Seifer(30), Me(9) The two of them walked through the door expecting me to be asleep in my bedroom, but were surprised to find me passed out at the kitchen table drooling all over a picture I had been drawing with a crayon in my hand. Momma walked over to me and gently shook me awake. I looked up at him with sleep still glazing over my eyes. Seiran this is your baby brother, Hayden, do you want to hold him before I send you off to bed. I nodded. I knew the two of them were worried I would throw a fit about not getting all of our parents attention anymore, but truthfully I was more than glad to share, especially after I saw him for the first time. He was the most adorable baby I had ever seen. He was my baby brother. A week later in the middle of the night I woke up to the sounds of crying coming from my parents room. The sound confused me. I got up quietly and shuffled into my parents room to find my baby brother awake and upset. He obviously needed something but I had no clue what that could be. I knew from experience that momma and daddy weren't going to be waking up anytime soon so I walked up to the crib and carefully pulled my baby brother up into my arms. He didn't smell like he needed to be changed so I assumed that wasn't the problem. Shhhhhh...Hayden, baby boy it's okay. It's okay hayden. What do you need baby boy? Hayden looked up at me with his little tear filled eyes and clutched my sleeve with his tiny baby hand. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle and mixed his formula. Then I heated it up in the microwave and made sure it wasn't too hot before going to sit on my bed, in my bedroom, so I could feed him. He ate part of it and then started crying again. I picked up one of my old baby blankets and set it over my shoulder. I burped him gently and then he started crying... again. By this time I was really stumped. What could be wrong? Hayden, baby what's wrong? He stopped crying for a minute as if he was waiting for the next word to come out of my mouth. His little hand reached up to me and I smiled. Then I snuggled back into my covers and started rocking him. As I rocked him I sang him a lullaby. Look at me my little one, you are my light, you are my sun. Do not cry my sweet, sweet boy, You smile brings me much more joy. Hayden snuggled into my arms and let out a yawn that made me smile wider. He was adorable. I lay you down to take a nap, you cry for me to stay. So I'll stay with you here, and sleep the day away. When the time for rest is done, the sun shall sing for you. You shall wake safe and warm, and I'll be here with you. I looked down as I finished the song I had written and hayden was nestled in my arms fast asleep. I pulled him up on my chest gently and fell asleep with him. The next day I woke up to crashing coming from the living room and strangled cry's of "my baby. Where is my baby?" I sat up, remembering to hold hayden to me so he didn't fall. Then I set him down gently so I could maneuver out of bed and then I picked him up again and carried him out into the living room. Where is my baby? Seifer, where is he? I know for a fact he was in his crib when we went to sleep. Momma? Both daddy and momma turned and looked at me. What's wrong? After they got over the shock of me talking for the first time, daddy sighed. Playing house, sweety? I walked over to them and handed hayden to momma. Honey, why do you have hayden? He was crying. What happened? Mommy means, what did you do to get him to stop crying? I sang him to sleep but he wouldn't let go of my sleeve so I let him stay in my room last night. Both of my parents calmed down at my answer and I was again confused. Why were you worried? We thought someone had taken hayden or something bad had happened to him. We're sorry for yelling at you. That's okay. Hayden woke up and started up the cry shriek, I already knew meant he was hungry. I'm kinda amazed you could sleep through that. At the sound of my voice hayden stopped crying and turned towards me. I took him out of momma's hands, much to their surprise, and smiled as I walked back towards my bedroom to pick up the bottle that would need to be reheated. They followed me and stared in shock as I carried hayden in one hand and heated the bottle with the other. Baby girl, what are you doing? Don't the two of you have to be getting to work? Yes, but I need to know what your doing, first. I'm taking care of my brother, while the two of you are at work since it's summer time and I don't have to go to school. (Present times) Momma freaked out...again, and took my brother away from me, much to my brother's displeasure. He called seifer's parents to baby sit, even though I could have handled it just fine, while my brother shrieked in his arms. After about the twelfth time this happened and after I proved I knew hayden better then momma did, (Flashback) – Hayner(27), Seifer(30), Me(9) The shrieking pierced the calm of our house. What do you need, baby boy? I walked into the room and sat down next to my father. Please tell me what you need, I've tried everything. Changing, feeding, burping. WHAT IS WRONG... He's bored. What? He's bored or tired. That's what that crying means. Both of them looked at me funny. How would you know that? I'm here all day while your at work. Oh...and daddy...hayden really doesn't like your parents, at all. Daddy laughed. And how would you know that? Hayden scream cries when they walk in the door which means he doesn't like a person or they scare him, and it's not that they scare him, because they can't pick him up without him clawing at them. He's drawn blood before. Seifer's parents walked into the room and hayden's cries rose in pitch until they sounded more like screams then cries. (Present times) they both decided to let me take care of hayden for the summer and to get roxas or olette to watch hayden when I was at school. 5 years later hayden started kindergarten, and momma started worrying about him not talking, too. What they didn't know was he talked, but only to me, when he would come into my room and snuggle up with me so he could sleep. Now by then I was about to turn 14 and people had started talking about my odd behavior towards my brother. Whispering behind our backs about how we were going to hell, and how we were worse then our parents. I could only watch as hayden came home most days in tears because another one of his friends had been taken away from him by another anxious parent. All I could do was comfort him and learn to cuss, as momma and daddy got even busier at work and started coming home less and less. As the days went by and we grew the awful whispers that flew through the air caused hayden to pull into his shell even more, so that by the time he was 8 and the twins were born he wouldn't even talk to me. It hurt even though I was still the only one who knew what he needed or wanted. A year later, and a week before I would turn 18, seifer's parents came back into the picture. They took us away from our parents, legally. The only reason they did it was because the whispers were causing dents in their reputation and they wanted to fix the situation and our behavior. That night I saw Jaimie cry for the first time. He had been separated from his twin and he was obviously terrified. I hated the pained expressions on their faces. I hated that I couldn't do anything about it. I hated that our grandparents couldn't see the pain that floated off everyone sitting at the table. The pain that was clearly printed on our faces. The night before I turned 18 was the hardest one of all. (Flashback) – Me(18), Hayden(9), Jaimie and Tanner(1) I woke up that morning with a smile on my face, and walked down to the table with the transference of guardianship paper. Good morning, your finally 18, I hope your packed. Yah I am, but I need you to sign this for me. My grandfather looked at the paper and looked up at me. Do you actually think we're going to hand those kids over to you. We took them in to get them away from you. Actually, I don't just think your going to hand them over to me, I know you are. And how do you know that? Because I know everything you two have ever done that could ever possibly ruin your reputation or your marriage or both of them at the same time, oh and don't try to shoot me with that gun because I have people waiting for me who know exactly what to do with all that information if I don't show up on time. You little... Yes...Yes, I know. Now sign the paper so I can get out of your hair permanently. Both of them grumbled as they signed the paper and I folded it up and slid it into my pocket. I then walked into my brothers rooms and grabbed their stuff, which had been packed as long as mine had. Hayden grabbed the twins out of their torture cribs and carried them down to my waiting car. When we were all packed into the car I drove away from my grandparents for good. (Present times) My grandparents spread rumors about how I had gained custody of my brothers and people believed them. They thought I was an awful person. They didn't know our pain. They would never know. I tried to change their minds a couple of times but quickly realized they'd believe whatever they wanted, so I became the person they thought I was, at least in public. The scowl nearly never leaves my face, and I cuss at the slightest thing someone says about me or my brothers. 3 years have passed and it's only gotten worse. The glances targeted at my brothers are the worst, you can absolutely tell everyone thinks my brothers would be better off with my grandparents. Though I think some of them thought that idea over, on the day two years after I gained custody. (Flashback)- Me(20), Hayden(11), Jaimie and Tanner(3) That was the day hayden showed everyone just how much he hated our grandparents, and how much he could talk when he really wanted too. We were sitting on the curb eating ice-cream like we did most nights when our grandparents walked over to us and grabbed Jaimie and Tanner. The judge who had given them custody in the first place was with them. People were gathering around to watch what they assumed would be me violently beating the judge and our grandparents along with a few choice cuss words, and then me getting dragged away to jail. "We can not leave these children in your custody" the judge said, "especially since you gained them at gun point." Jaimie cried for the second time in his life and Tanner bit our grandmother's hand and wouldn't let go no matter how much she screamed. The judge and everyone else stared in shock as Hayden got up and took Jaimie back from grandpa. "I think you should stop trying to take us away from our sister." He said with a menacing glare towards the judge as he worked Tanner's teeth out of Grandma's hand and set him down next to Jaimie. "It isn't a fit home for you and your brothers, boy." The judge stated as his face began to turn red. "And how would you know that," he said with another glare, "how would any of you know what goes on in our house?" The judge looked down at his feet in embarrassment and everyone else was shocked into silence. "None of you know anything about our family, you never have, and yet you continuously barge in to our house and separate our family members because you think your helping us. Let me tell you something, your not helping. We were just fine before you all came into our lives with your courts of law and your custody and your whispered gossip. I'm tired of it! You don't know how our house is run and we have nothing to prove to you. Our sister cares about us a million times more then these two," he said as he pointed at our grandparents. "and if you all didn't believe everything you've been told by these two or your best friend or your crazy aunt, maybe our sister wouldn't be acting like this and we might all be able to get along. But until that day comes, I don't want to see any of you ever again." The judge and everyone else looked downright upset. "I'm sorry but unless you can prove that your well taken care of both mentally and...um...physically, I can't leave any of you with your sister. And their have been definite reports of abuse. Crashes and snaps and screams." The judge said with a worried glance towards me. "We eat three square meals a day plus snack and desert, I go to school and Seiran works from home so she can watch the twins. On Tuesdays we watch a marathon of scary movies after I get home and we eat a tub of ice-cream. Seiran is a bit of a clutz and has accidentally hit me in the face with a door, once, after which she apologized profusely. She also drops bowls and tries to catch them causing crashes, screams, shattering snaps, and some very sliced up hands." Hayden looked up at the judge and tilted his head slightly. " Is that everything." The judge looked really embarrassed. "We still don't know if she's taking care of you physically...or if she's...um...taking advantage of you." Everyone who had gathered around gasped and leaned in closer, wanting to hear what hayden would say. He laughed. "oh...that's what you meant. If you must know I'm a virgin, and as far as I know so is Seiran." Everyone's faces burst into embarrassed flames, and I mean everyone's including mine. The judge looked up at me and chuckled, "I suppose I can leave the three of them with you, I'm sorry for the disturbance." Hayden looked up, "Oh...and one more thing," He walked up to our grandfather and kicked him in the nuts. "That's for shooting my sister and for dropping me on my head when I was a baby." Then he turned, picked up the twins and walked into our house, with nary a backward glance. I smiled. "Are we done here?" The judge nodded and I walked into our house. (Present times) A hand links with mine and I smile at Hayden. He smiles with me and even though I'm tired of everything, I'm happy. I have my brothers. I win. Life is good. 


End file.
